


A Thing for Red Hairs

by Marilu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Don't take too seriously, Female Gimli, Genderbending, Hopefully not too much, Love Triangles, Multi, Prom, Some OOC, but there still is I'm sorry, high school romance, just cliche, not crack actually, teenage feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilu/pseuds/Marilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli is an unpopular girl until she accidentally makes friends with the guy she used to hate, Legolas Greenleaf.  Though she keeps denying it, she soon starts to fall for him but there is this one big but; Gimli is strong, short and not girly like the other chicks around the tall, handsome pretty boy. And like that alone wouldn’t be enough problematic, their friends keep acting weird, Legolas has some issues with his sister, Gimli has issues with herself and there’s this big stupid prom coming which will most likely destroy everything they have. Or will it? </p><p> </p><p>My try to write some cliché high school romance with some love triangle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Mister Girlyboy

According to my dad, I'm a perfect daughter. Ever since I was born he had told me how beautiful I am, how smart I am, how brave I am and how strong I am. And my mom agrees him fully of course; I'm practically a copy of her when she was at my age.

But ever since I started to go to high school I learned that I was anything but my dad had told me. Well, anything but brave and strong at least. I'm not dumb, but not nearly as smart as the others in my class. And I'm surely not beautiful! Nowadays you need to be slim and tall to be pretty and I'm short and wide... If someone had wanted to be mean to me, they had called me fat, but I know that I'm not; I'm just strongbuild and I have perfectly well-trained body, thank you. And because of my appearance everyone agree my dad with the ”brave and strong”-part. I'm much more stronger than many of the boys in our school and that's why the guys or the girls really don't approach me. They're scared or just think me as a weirdo, or that's how it feels like. And that's all fine, I'm fine being that short, strong, hot temperament red hair in our school.

Our school, you see, is full of stereotypical groups and people. We have girls who are as beautiful as elves from the fairytales and boys who are as handsome as knights as they say. Then we have gangs, mean as orc packs as they like to make everyone believe, though really they're just as stupid as trolls if you ask from me... And of course we also have that small group of boys whom no one really knows anything about. I'm really short, and those four boys are not much taller than me but they're really nice, almost the only ones who ever acknowledge me when nobody else does. But that might be because my dad knows one of theirs', Frodo’s uncle, so we have seen each other when we were younger too. But I still don't feel like I could ever really be part of those kids. 

And yeah, as I already told you about the pretty elves and handsome knights, of course our stupid school has also the perfect, fairytale like loved by everyone couple... Our school doctor’s daughter Arwen and her awesome boyfriend Aragorn. And don't get me wrong here, I actually think that they both are really nice. The problem is that Aragorn's best friend, our narcissist little blonde prince, Legolas Greenleaf. 

You can't like live a two minutes in our school without hearing his name, hearing how perfect and awesome that dude is! He's the miracle who wins everything and everyone without even trying, who has never had the need to prove himself to anyone. He is a top student, teachers' pet and beautiful, popular with girls and even with boys. He could literally have anyone! And everytime in the locker room I hear how someone is crying after him or how two girls are arguing how he had promised to take them both in a date! And never do they blame him from being two faced bastard, the fault is always in the other girl for approaching the ”prince”! He doesn't know how it feels to fight your way on the top, how it feels when no one looks at you... Not that I miss that kind of attention, of course. I might not be smart and pretty, so all that's left for me here is to be strong and brave and that's what I'm going to be for the rest of my life. After all, you don't win Olympic medals and protect yourself against the idiots with a pretty little face. 

But of course that dude is also perfect with the sports too! Thank lord he mostly only does the archery and does not lift weights like I do. Well, it would be nice to see him trying to lift anything heavier than one of his pretty little girlfriends with those skinny arms of his, though... But the problem is that everytime our school is having any sport events, which our school has often since its specialized to sport, he gets all the attention, leaving me and Aragorn and Boromir to the second place even though we are pretty darn good athletes too! And who even cares about archery, that's not even proper sport! You just shoot some sharp sticks to a round target, that's all. At least Aragorn and Boromir are doing fencing, that should be much cooler sport. But since Aragorn is already taken and Boromir is very hard person to get along to, girls only focus their attention to that tall, stupid blonde. And guys really aren't interested about looking at muscled girls who lift weights, so they are either focusing their attention on the cheerleader team or to that Legolas guy too! And never he really seems to appreciate that attention he has, never stopping to thank them. No, he just keeps breaking everyone's heart, wins every race and walks his nose sticking up to the sky which is as blue as his fucking perfect eyes! And even when he's an ignorant idiot like that, he is still loved by everyone! Do I really need more reasons to hate him?

Okay, maybe I got a little carried away just now. After all, it's not like that guy is ruining my life. He just annoys me, everytime I hear his name (which I hear too often, by the way) I just roll my eyes and huff. I have actually never had a need to talk to that guy and I hoped that I never would. But I'm not actually the most fortunate person born in this world, unfortunately...

 

So, it all happened like this:

I had stayed after the lessons to train in our school gymnasium and when I was about to leave I heard how bunch of girls were talking in the hallway behind the door about the up-coming prom.

That event was still three months away, but everyone had picked their pairs like half a year ago. But no one still hadn't catch “the prince”, and girls were constantly fighting who he would take there as his date. So no wonder that now outside the locker room I heard three of my classmates arguing over him again, actually screaming the guy's name. But before I had time to roll my eyes to that, the particular blonde run inside the girls’ locker room in a hurry. He froze as he saw me, fully dressed since I was ready to leave just so you know, but he apparently hadn't notice that he had opened the wrong door.

”I- I'm so sorry!” he stuttered, actually blushing. But before he had time to flee we heard loud footsteps from the hallway and the girls shouting his name. He turned his pleading big blue eyes towards me, like praying me to hide him. And had I not been in a shock of seeing the perfection himself with a flustered face I would have let those girls eat him alive. But before the locker room’s door was opened again I pulled the guy to the bathroom and hid him behind the shower curtain, just in time.

“Gimli! Did you see Legolas running in here?” one girl asked and I just shook my head.

“No, but I think I heard footsteps near the gym.”

“He must be there! Thank you!” the girls rushed out and the door was carelessly slammed close.

“You can come out now, pretty boy.”

Very carefully that guy peeked out from the bathroom, and after realizing that we really were alone he stepped out with a sight.

“Thank you, umm... Gimli, wasn't it?” he asked and reached out his hand to shook mine.

“My name is Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf.”

Oh come on! Like I hadn't heard his names and seen his face thousands times before! Who he thinks he can fool with that stupid innocent act?!

“I know your name perfectly well.” I spitted with bitterness in my voice, but he seemed to ignore it.

“You do? Oh, it must be from the last Christmas' winter contest! You don't happen to be the same Gimli who won the first place in the weightlifting? I have heard your name often because of that but really didn't know how you look like...”

“Well, if you would spare your attention to the people who aren't as pretty and perfect as you, you would actually see my-kinds more. But I guess that the girls like me don't have a place in your little world of perfection.” I glared at him under my brow, not going to be fooled by his smile.

”Pardon?” he bend down a little, blue eyes full of perplexity. But if he thought that I would melt under his gaze like others and believe his kind words he was so wrong. I just decided to ignore him and grabbed my stuff from the stand.

”Bye bye girlyboy, I'm leaving but you're very welcome to stay and hide in here for rest of the day. I don't think that the cheerleader group which is coming here to practice tonight will mind.” I opened the door and began to walk away when I heard his panicked voice behind me.

”W-wait! I'll come with you!”

The hallway was empty when we walked out, the schoolyard being deserted too. Well, it was already at six pm, and I was so glad that no one saw me with that... That dude. It was a well known fact that every girl who hanged out with him alone was going to be hated by others for months and I didn't need that kind of attention.

I was just about to tell the guy to stop following me when we were approaching the parking lot. There he asked me did I want him to give me a lift to home.

”You don't have a car, right? I could take you home, as a thank you for saving me today.”

Oh that's wonderful! Thank you for reminding me how I don't own a driving license and how your super-rich papa bought you a new sport car just some months ago! Like I hadn't heard about that story ever since our Christmas-break ended! I decided to keep these thoughts in my mind and focused to lecture him about the other problem.

“Don't you think that it would be easier to handle just a one girlfriend? Then you wouldn't need to run away from them everytime those pretty little birdies are fighting over you and wouldn't need me or anyone else to “save” you!”

“I'm... I'm sorry?” he gave me his confused look again, pretending that he hadn't understood what I just said.

“Forget it. Goodbye.”

But before I had a chance to leave, his fingers touched my arm and he asked again could he take me home.

“Gimli please! I really want to make this up to you.”

“Just buzz off!”

“Please..?”

He needed to bend down almost half of his size to look at me directly into eyes, his face managing to look almost sincerely. And I would have said no to him again, if not the few little grey clouds had appeared on the sky, threatening to pour some rain down. So I didn't let him to take me home because of those blue pleading eyes, never. It was because my hair gets too tangled when the weather's bad and I don't have much time to comb it... But in the car I refused to talk with him. I just grunted something if he asked anything, only telling him where to stop and drop me off.

“You live here? Looks like a nice area.” he smiled as he searched a place to stop the car.

“Like you would know about it.” I sneered, knowing very well that this guy had never lived in a common neighborhood. What I had heard his father’s house is more like a castle than just a big house.

“I guess we'll see in the school tomorrow again.” he stopped the car, but before I had time to answer he continued.

“And Gimli, about that thing from earlier... I don't have any girlfriends, not even one.”

“Well, tell that to them then.” I slammed the door shut and walked away, hoping that this was to be my last encounter with the perfect mister girlyboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo something different this time! I really like Gimli x Legolas and find it very funny to try some genderbender with them! And I really wanted to write some cliché high school romance but with a different touch, like bringing a bit shabby but very tough girl together with a it princess-like guy. Hope you don't get scared of this idea and read this till the end, it's not too long (but not maybe too short either...)!


	2. You can give me a lift again

Apparently my wish was futile. Oh well, like I already told, I’m not known from being the luckiest person born in this world anyway…

When the lunch break started, I saw him sitting with the other guys in the “almost as perfect as Legolas” table. He was surrounded by his girlfriends, but still he abandoned his gaze from their prettiness and… smiled and waved at me! What the fuck is wrong with that guy?! All those girls and few guys turned their eyes on me, stared like they never had seen a not-so-perfect-looking person before. One girl smirked, few looked like they were about to burst into a laughter. Deciding that he only wanted to make fun of me I kept on walking and sat next to Frodo and his small company.

“Hi Gimli.” Pippin smiled and I grunted my hi back to him and others.

“Are you okay? Your cheeks are all red!” Sam pointed out and I just tried to focus on eating, hoping that they all could just do the same.

“I didn’t know that you were friends with Legolas.” this time Merry spoke.

“I am surely not his friend!”

“But he waved to you?”

“He’s just an idiot…”

Thank lord they dropped the topic when suddenly someone really tall and dark approached Frodo. It was Aragorn, the guy-part from our school’s perfect love-couple.

“Umh… I found your notebook from the classroom.” Aragorn mumbled and gave Frodo his green notebook back.

“Thank you! I didn’t notice that I had lost it!”

After Aragorn had gave a small warm smile to Frodo too, he left and the other three in the table started to throw questions and teasing comments towards their friend, and so I was left in peace, finally! I swallowed rest of my food thinking why that Legolas-blonde was trying to be so nice to me yesterday, gave a lift and pretended to be an okay dude and why he now made fun of me in front of everyone. My conclusion was that he just is a fucked-up guy and then I stopped caring.

After the school was out I once again stayed for a bit longer and trained in the empty gymnasium. This time I didn’t hear any screams and no mister perfections run into the locker room. So when I started to walk back home I almost had time to think that this was a pretty okay day after all. But once again the faith reminded me how unlucky I usually am…

Just when the school’s front door closed behind me I heard a loud _“thump”_ coming behind the corner.

“I know what you have been doing, bastard! I’m gonna break your neck for that!”

After hearing the threat I knew that I couldn’t just walk away and let someone murder another. At first I thought that it was just some guys going to have a regular fight, leaving me to save the weaker one before anything too serious were to happen, but when I peeked to look the situation my eyes blew wide; it was that guy, Legolas, showed against a brick wall by one of those ugly “orcs” from our school.

“You screwed with my girl!” the guy spitted on his face but Legolas remained cool.

“Believe me, I have nothing to do with your girlfriend.”

“You motherfucker, you’re gonna die!”

I had no time to react when the guy already tried to punch him, but the pretty boy dodged his face away quickly and the “orc’s” fist hit painfully against the wall. But after that the situation started to heat up, Legolas having more trouble to keep up and fight back. Well, maybe if he had his bow and arrow he could have easily won, but seriously, that guy is so feather light! How could he ever win anyone in a fist fight?!

Just when he was about to get his pretty nose broken, I jumped to save “the prince” and gave a nasty black eye to that bully. He fell backwards and whined.

“Pick up more fights and I’ll break your chin, is that clear?” I made sure he would retreat. After he had just sat there for a while, being all so surprised that he had just got a hit from a girl stronger than him, the jerk run away.

“Well, now I have officially proofed to you how useless sport the archery is in the real life-“ I started to boast but I was cut short when I suddenly felt long, slim but just a little muscled arms around me.

“Thank you Gimli,” the blonde breath out and I could hear the smile from his voice.

“Thanks for saving me.”

Well of course I blushed! But thank god he was hugging me from behind so he couldn’t see my face. It was just very awkward, to be suddenly hugged like that by a guy… And by him…

“Well… Aren’t you embarrassed at all?! Being saved by a girl, twice.” I coughed, some reason not really even trying to break free from his hold. I heard how he just chuckled and then finally let go of me, facing me with that goofy smile of his (which I haven’t actually seen before).

“You’re my hero, Gimli. I guess I own you one again.”

I’m so happy that there were no witnesses at that time. I mean someone who didn’t know me, someone who would think that I was just a regular, love-sick girl like everyone else in here would have thought that for a moment I almost drowned in his sky-blue eyes. But that I did not do! I was just surprised that even that guy, Legolas Greenleaf, could smile so generously.

After recovering from my surprise I coughed in my fist again and tugged my hair as I looked at the sky. There were few dark clouds sailing in it.

“Looks like it will rain today too… You can give me lift again, if you insist.”

His smile doubled and I tried to keep my gaze at the evening sky as I followed him into his car.

Damn, I guess this means that we’re some sort of friends now…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos and hits, I really thought that no one would read this fic since fem!Gimli is not so popular thing and since my english is not perfect it will also make some readers to go away. But thanks again guys, I hope that you few keep reading this till the end of it!


	3. All the things they said back there

Being the blonde’s friend is not as bad as I thought. I don’t have to walk home and I have some company during my late training sessions (yeah, he said he wants to put on some muscle too; he can train forever for that, I can tell) and he is not that bad to talk with, actually. I never thought that he could be a good listener but actually he talks a bit more than I do. So far all we do is just some training in the gym after school and talking some nonsense as he takes me home. So I could say that this “friendship” (it’s not like we’re best buddies or anything!) thing has been kinda pleasant. Until the day he really wanted to eat lunch with me…

“Gimli! Over here Gimli!” he shouted and waved to me across the school canteen. His harem of ladies turned their all prettily makeuped eyes to stare at my direction, their gazes lost when they surely expected to see someone even prettier than them. When they slowly understood that the dude was waving at me, the short, muscled girl with a tangled hair their eyes widened. But they didn’t say a word.

I quickly tried to look for Frodo and his friends, but couldn’t see them anywhere. As all the other tables were occupied too I was left with no choice and had to sit down in the same table with him and his fangirls…

“Who are you?” one girl asked as I sat down on the free place next her. Legolas answered to that for me.

“Everyone, this is Gimli, my friend.” he said, almost sounding proud or something…

“Gimli? The girl you have been talking about for the past two weeks?” someone asked again and I was surprised; he had been talking about me?

“Yeah, she’s the one.” he smiled at me, and I could swear that he looked a bit embarrassed, dunno why though.

No one had time to ask any more questions when more people joined us to eat their lunch and one guy mentioned Tauriel, Legolas’ sister.

“She’s not eating with us today either?”

“Of course not, she wants to be with her boyfriend, alone.” Arwen smirked and others started to chuckle and wink.

Yeah, have I forgotten to mention that the blond has a sister? Tauriel is one year older than him, also part of our school’s archery club and almost as good at it as her brother and also almost as beautiful too. She is tall, as tall as supermodel and she has a long, silk-like red hair and dashing smile. Many of her friends are part of the “Legolas fangirl-team” and so she was usually eating lunch with him. But now it seemed that she had a new boyfriend to spent time with. Well, a girl as pretty as her wouldn’t be a single for a long time anyway…

For some reason, Legolas looked almost grim when everyone started to speak about his sister and her boyfriend, who turned out be my father’s boss’ nephew Kili, by the way. I noticed how the blonde always forced himself to smile if someone’s eyes met his, and even though I had only been his… well, being his “friend” for a short time, I could tell that something was wrong, even if no one else seemed to notice it.

So, after the school when we were training, being all alone again I noticed that he also tried to put that happy-act on in front of me.

“You’re not smart enough to fool me, pretty boy.” I started and took a short break from lifting weights.

“I don’t care what’s in your mind but don’t think that I’m as blind as your girlfriends and stop pretending that nothing’s wrong.”

He looked surprised and just sat quietly on the mattress he had been doing some stretching. And even though I hadn’t asked what was wrong with him he started to explain it anyway.

“It’s just… All the things they said back there about Tauriel and her boyfriend…”

“What about that?”

“Well… I don’t really like that guy… Kili or whoever he is…”

“Just so you know, I have known Kili and his big brother since I was a baby and I can tell you that even though he can be annoying bastard time to time he also is a great guy with a big heart!” I explained, telling him the truth.

“Yeah, it’s nothing personal. I just don’t like anyone she dates, and father doesn’t approve him either.” he said quietly, fingers fidgeting his long hair.

“You’re such a daddy’s boy.” I teased him and he answered with a little laugh. It kinda lightened up the mood a bit before I opened my mouth again.

“And you have a huge sister-complex!” I laughed and he instantly looked troubled again.

“You know… Well… Gimli, can you keep a secret?” he asked carefully, making me almost feel awkward with his intense, begging stare. After my nod he smiled little again, starting to tell his secret.

“Many don’t know this, but… me and Tauriel actually aren’t “real” siblings. She is my stepsister, my father took her under his care when she was just a little girl.”

Yeah, that was a big surprise, but not actually anything too big or shocking.

“So? That’s all? It doesn’t make her any less important to you even if you aren’t blood-related.” I stated, making him smile a little again.

“I know. Thank you for listening me, Gimli.” he said, but it sounded like there was something more he wanted to tell me about it. But I decided to not force him to speak about it. We just continued chatting about something trivial during the rest of the training, agreeing to meet on the parking lot like always after we had changed our clothes.

In the girls’ locker room I was surprised to notice that I was not alone; one cheerleader had forgotten something in there, came to pick her things up and was just about to leave when I stepped in. Normally we would just have ignored each other, but she happened to be one of the girls who had sat in the same table with me and Legolas today and so I grunted a little hi to her. Her big eyes brightened instantly as she saw me.

“Gimli! You’re Gimli, aren’t you?” she smiled and walked towards me to give me a friendly, girly hug. She also told me her name but I couldn’t bring myself to remember it, not after the things she said to me right after that.

“I must say that we all- I mean me and other girls from the team were so happy to finally meet you today! You know, we all were so curious to know who this mysterious Gimli-girl was when she was all Legolas was talking about for weeks! Always Gimli this and Gimli that, too busy to hang out with us when he got something to do already with you.”

Thank god that I was already all red from the hard training! Otherwise she would have seen me blush very, very hard… I just blush easily, okay?! It has nothing to do with the things she said! I mean, well… Oh heck, who wouldn’t blush after hearing something like that?! I just never expected that Legolas, the blond would speak about me constantly and say nice things about me to others even though we were some sort of friends now.

But then I began to understand the meaning of her words: all the other girls had been so jealous when Legolas was spending his time with some other girl they didn’t even know. And it was well known that if one girl spent too much time with Legolas she would ended up being hated by everyone else for ages! And I think that I have said this before too, but I really don’t wanna have that kind of hatred upon me just because I kinda accidentally ended up to be the blonde’s friend.

But just when I was about to start explaining the girl in front of me that there was nothing to be jealous of, she kept on talking.

“So it was really nice to see you! It’s so nice to know that Legolas has found a good, loyal friend from you! You seem like a nice girl, it would be nice to talk and hang out with you sometimes.” she smiled happily, then noticed how late it was and hurried to catch her buss.

And… I can’t believe that she was actually nice to me! That she wasn’t threating me to stay away from the school’s golden boy! It seemed that she actually was happy that me and Legolas were now friends or someth-

 

Oh wait.

 

Now I understand.

Of course she and all the other girls were happy to meet me. If Legolas had talked about me, they surely had been dying to know who his new “girlfriend” was. And when she turned out to be me, short and ugly weight–lifter, of course they were happy; I’m not a threat. There is no way that someone like Legolas would ever date someone like me. So it’s okay that we’re friends, since I’m not pretty enough to be anything more with him. And I don’t even wanna be anything more to him, sometimes I don’t even know do I wanna be even so much as his friend! But still… I can’t quite bring myself to be happy about when they don’t think me as any short of threat.

Why the fuck I even care? I’m strong and brave one, I don’t need to be beautiful and envied. Isn’t it better that they just let me be alone instead of trying to make my life miserable? I should be so fucking happy right now!

When I arrived to the parking lot, Legolas was already there waiting. He smiled at me and opened the car door for me, like for a some motherfucking princess. I slammed the door shut after me and heard him chuckle a bit.

“One of your girlfriends was in the locker room. You’re lucky when I kept my mouth shut and didn’t tell her that you were in the gym too; I would have needed to hide you in the shower again.” I told him and he laughed at that too.

“Thanks, it’s better to keep quiet about our training here.”

“Yeah, if they knew, the whole gym would be full of screaming chicks.”

“And besides, I don’t wanna train with anyone else but you.” he suddenly said, his voice so casual that at first I almost didn’t pay attention to his words. Damn this dude sometimes says the most embarrassing things…

Soon we were near my home again, he dropping me out on the usual place, enough far from my house so that I wouldn’t need to start explain things to my parents. But before I stepped out he repeated the scene from the first day he had drove me home.

“Gimli, I know I have already told you this but I really don’t have even a one girlfriend, so could you stop saying so?”

His eyes were almost pleading, and I know that he knew that I spoke about his “girlfriends” just to tease him, but it seemed that he didn’t think it as a funny joke. After all, if he had a girlfriend, why would he spend his time with me?

“I promise to consider that if you promise to come and pick me up tomorrow; I need to stay up late and read for the english-test, and I wouldn’t mind to sleep a bit longer.” I flashed him a challenging and teasing smile.

Hah, his face was priceless after that! His big blue eyes stared at me, mouth hanging a bit open! It seemed that the little prince was not used to listen to demands from others! But after a few seconds of blinking his smile returned and he nodded fast.

“Of course! Of course I’ll come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my fic, big thanks for everyone who have commented, give kudos, add bookmark and so on! I try to update once in a week!


	4. You would date him too

Instead of just for that one morning, he ended up to come and pick me up every morning after that. And soon it wasn’t just driving to and from school with him and training together in the gym, we started to hang out outside the school too. Usually it wasn’t just the two of us, many times Aragorn joined too. Of course no one hated me for hanging out with two handsome guys, since Aragorn already had a girlfriend and Legolas was too pretty for me. In the eyes of other girls I was just one of the guys, not a girl who could stole someone’s crush away. And for the most of the times, I was okay with that. Actually, it should always be okay, since why would I even want them to think me as a threat?

Well, this all was fun as long as it lasted. It was nice to have finally friends to spent time with, even if I needed to lie about it to my parents; they would go crazy if they heard that I hanged out with two guys they didn’t even know! So I just said that I was with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin and sometimes they really were with us, so I wasn’t always lying. Time to time Merry and Pippin even brought the other fencer, Boromir with them. He and Aragorn usually ended up arguing so the dude usually left us early. But yeah, sometimes it was just me and Legolas, doing homeworks in the park, driving through the town, laughing at stupid things, training together and taking small, silly competitions.

Everything went just fine, would have been just fine if not that stupid, fucking prom hadn’t been invented…

“It’s only three weeks away.” Legolas said as we stared at one poster of it, hanging on the school’s wall.

“What a silly event! I don’t get why everyone are so crazy about it.” I huffed and sensed how his eyes moved to look at me.

“So, you’re not planning to go there?”

“Of course not! Why I would want to go? I can’t dance and don’t wanna wear a stupid dress!”

He nodded, adding that the prom truly was a silly idea. It was held just to celebrate the beginning of the summer, but everyone were speaking about it like it would be the night of our lives, like some sort of Cinderella-story would happen in there.

“Who are you going to take there, then?” I asked and was a bit surprised to hear him laugh a little.

“Why do you think that I want to go there either?” he asked, sounding amused.

“Everyone expect you to be there, and the girls have been arguing who would go there with you almost for a year!”

“Then they can keep arguing, since I’m not taking anyone there ‘cause I’m not going.” he shrugged his shoulders and waved as he saw how Aragorn was approaching us through the hallway. But soon we realized that everything was not alright with our brunette friend.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He seemed to be tired and very troubled.

“Me and Arwen broke up…” Aragorn answered quietly, making both of us almost gasp.

“What?! Did she left you? Why?” Legolas didn’t care to hide his shock and neither did I; I’m sure that my mouth hung open and my chin could have touched the floor.

“No, I left her.” was the short answer before Aragorn said that he wanted to be alone for a while and walked away. Me and Legolas just stood in there, shocked and surprised.

“I can’t believe this; the dream couple broke up.” I breathed out and he nodded.

“Yeah. And Aragorn was the one who broke it up.”

Of course, we weren’t going to be the only ones who got to know about this scandal; soon everyone talked about the big break-up and no one really knew the reason for it, not even us. But one day Legolas told me that Aragorn had said something about feeling something towards someone else.

“Must be hard for Arwen. To be dumbed for another girl.” I shook my head and the blonde agreed with me as we were walking around the park on one afternoon. Neither of us had no idea who Aragorn’s new girl was, but it seemed that Aragorn had not yet told about his feelings for her; the guy was nervous and pretty down.

“Or maybe she rejected him.” Legolas suggested and I laughed.

“Oh come on! Who would turn Aragorn down?! He’s got the looks and no one, even Boromir can’t beat him in fencing, plus he’s very nice. No girl would let him go!”

“So you would date him too?”

After his question my laughter died and he just stared at me awkwardly as we stopped walking around the park. Fuck that guy, he was being too serious again.

“Of course I wouldn’t! You should know by now that I’m nothing like the other girls; I don’t need or want to have something so stupid as a boyfriend!”

“Having a boy- or a girlfriend doesn’t make you any less stronger if that what’s you mean.” Legolas smiled down to me and I just huffed.

“So do you wanna date Aragorn?” I teased him back and made him almost choke on air. Finally he just laughed and said that Aragorn wasn’t his type.

 _“What is your type, then?”_ I almost asked, but shut my mouth; it would have been somehow awkward to know.

Well, we didn’t get to be alone after that conversation anymore; Sam, Merry, Pippin and Boromir joined us and after buying some ice cream we sat down on the grass and talked about the school for a while. Until I asked where Frodo was and Sam started to look uncomfortable.

“He had something to talk about with Aragorn…”

After that it came as no surprise that the conversation was back to Aragorn and his break up with Arwen.

“But why the hell Aragorn would wanna talk privately with Frodo?! I thought that he was supposed to be chasing after some hot girl, someone even hotter than Arwen. Or does Frodo have a sexy sister?” Boromir asked, gaining a sharp look from Sam.

“Frodo is an only child. His closest relative is his uncle who raised Frodo with his boyfriend.”

“What?! Is Frodo’s uncle gay?! He was raised by gay people?”

“You’re an idiot!” I spitted back to Boromir who quickly corrected himself.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I was just surprised, okay! But it’s still kinda weird you kno-”

Before he had time to finish I tossed my ice cream on his head. And after a short silence we all (well, except Boromir) started to laugh. In the end we came to a conclusion that of us Frodo was probably the easiest to talk with when you got something on your chest, and that was probably the reason why Aragorn wanted to be with him alone rather than with any other of us.

Soon the warm spring day started to turn into an evening and everyone headed home. Sam left first, Merry and Pippin soon after that and before we walked back to Legolas’ car Boromir stopped me for a second.

“You know Gimli, the thing about Frodo… I didn’t mean in that way, seriously. Frodo is a good friend and I apologize.”

I was a bit stunned to hear an apology from his lips. Boromir is usually so proud and doesn’t kneel before anyone. And oh well, the guy usually said things before thinking them through, so of course I forgave him. Like he said about Frodo, Boromir is also a good friend.

“That’s okay, I understand.” I nodded and he gave me a small smile before heading off. Legolas was already in the car, smirking to me when I sat next to him.

“What’s with that face, pretty boy?” I asked and he chuckled.

“Nothing… I was just thinking how cute couple you two would make.” he teased me as he started the car. It was my time to start gagging at the thought, knowing that the blonde was giving me back about the thing I said to him about him and Aragorn.

“Shut up…” I grumbled and pretended to be sulking for the rest of the drive back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this comes a little late! Thank you all for your comments, kudos, bookmark and views! I really didn't expect people to read a fic like this at all!


	5. We all have right to feel how we feel

Aragorn’s new crush remained as a mystery for all of us, and it seemed that he would only talk about of that matter with Frodo. Which is kinda funny, ‘cause we all thought that Legolas was his best friend and Frodo was more like a little brother-type. But that was all fine with me. I mean, this is Aragorn’s problem, and if he doesn’t want my or anybody else’s help or shoulder to cry on but Frodo’s, we all must just accept that.

Besides, I got some other things to worry about, like that stupid prom! No one talks about anything else anymore! Even Sam is constantly telling how he is gonna go there with his crush, some Rosie or Violet or something; I only remember that the girl’s name was the same as some smelly flower. And Merry and Pippin too! They are gonna be the clowns of this party, dressing Pippin as a girl to go there as Merry’s date. Well Boromir doesn’t talk much about the up-coming party, around him there are just good number of girls who ask him constantly to be their date in there. And for some odd reason, he declines them all.

And same goes to the blonde. He is practically running away from his fan-girls again, and without my help they really would tear him to pieces! Well, it’s hard for me to believe too that he really isn’t going to go there when all the other cool guys and girls are. And even the not-cool ones, like Merry and Pippin for example…

But even though no one is running after me and wanting to be my date, it doesn’t mean that I’m left alone; my mother would really like to see me going there with someone nice, dress me up like a doll and do my hair. You know, all that gross girly-stuff.

“Every time I come back from school she asks should we go shopping and find that fucking dress for me!” I complained to the blonde as we were finishing our training.

“You know, I bet that you would look great in a dress!” he said, smirking.

“And so would you!” I huffed back and started to collect my things when he laid his hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, I meant that, really. Though you look pretty just the way you are, too…”

His blue eyes looked me with some sort of… Argh, I don’t know what, but they were so frigging blue and bright that it almost hurt to look at him, so I just mumbled something like “yeah right” and headed to the locker room.

“See you at the parking lot!”

Damn that dude! At first it annoyed me when I wasn’t sure was he teasing me when saying all those stupid compliments and now that I know he doesn’t wanna be mean I hate it even more! Just because we’re friends it doesn’t mean that he needs to be nice to me!

But still… No one else has ever said that I was pretty besides my parents. Of course I was- well, I was a bit happy, okay? Annoyed and happy.

I changed quickly and was just about to head to the parking lot, but I really didn’t get further than just one step out of the locker room. In front of the boy’s locker room, there was standing someone, waiting.

It took me a few seconds to realize that the person was Tauriel, Legolas’ sister.

“Hi.” she noticed me and forced a little smile on her lips. She was clearly troubled about something, but I didn’t even have time to greet her back when the door opened and Legolas came out.

“Tauriel? What are you doing in here?” Legolas sounded and looked honestly surprised, but unlike for me, Tauriel didn’t even try to put on a happy face in front of her brother.

“I need you to do me a favor.” she started and I felt like I was the third wheel in there. But for some reason, I couldn’t just go and wait outside. I didn’t want to.

“What’s wrong?”

“Kili was in a fight-” she sighed and then my worry woke up.

“Kili Durin? He’s my friend, is he hurt?!” I asked and she slowly shook her head.

“Not too badly, but… He is in hospital and… I was wondering… Could you convince dad again that I spent the night in Arwen’s place? I don’t wanna leave his side.”

 _Again_ , huh? So this wasn’t the first time she asked Legolas to lie for her? Well, I guess that is what siblings do, help each other by telling white little lies to their parents, but everything also has its limits and Legolas didn’t look so happy.

“That guy isn’t good enough for you, Tauriel. It’s his fault for getting into a fight and then getting hurt. You should know that you deserve someone who is strong enough to protect you and who doesn’t look like a total waster.”

Legolas sounded very annoyed and strict and I had never heard or seen him like that. That was the reason why I kept my mouth shut even though he was offending my childhood-friend, but yet again, I knew how he felt towards his sister’s boyfriends. But something in his jealousy didn’t sound so brotherly-like.

“Please? I would be back tomorrow morning, I promise.” she pleaded, eyes blinking tears away rapidly.

After a long silence Legolas finally sighed and nodded.

“Fine. Just be back early, okay?”

She finally smiled a real smile and hugged her brother tight, repeating thank you over and over again until storming out from the school building, disappearing in one of her friend’s car.

“Well, let’s go.” Legolas turned to look at me and I just nodded. The short walk to his car felt like three times longer than usual as we didn’t speak a one word until he opened the car’s door for me.

“Sorry. I promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone about our training in the gym, but I had to tell Tauriel, just in case she would need something or if something happens-”

“That’s all fine.” I quickly interrupted him and the hunch I had before just kept getting stronger. But I kept my mouth shut.

He started the car and we drove in silence. I tried to stare out at the window and the constantly changing landscapes but I found myself turning my eyes to look at the blonde’s face too often. Something wasn’t right in him and even though I’m not as smart as many of them, it all was so clear for me and the thing he thought that I didn’t know made me so, so fucking mad… And I knew I couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“Stop the car.” I gritted my teeth and he didn’t probably hear me right.

“What?”

“I said, stop the fucking car!” I yelled and grabbed the wheel. He instantly brakes the car and drove next to the road.

“Gimli?! What the-“

“You love her, right?”

My question stumped him and for few seconds he just opened and closed his mouth, nothing coming out. Then he bit his lip and let his eyes fall on his feet.

“How did you-“

“Please, do you think I’m stupid? I don’t think that the others have noticed it, but of course I have; it’s all your fault for letting me too close, idiot.”

He let out a small, amused sneer but didn’t look at me.

“We’re siblings, I know it’s disgusting-“

“She isn’t your “real” sister, right? And even if she would be, who cares? We all have right to feel how we feel.” I once again interrupted him, this time making him look at me with a questioning look but eventually his face softened and his sad smile was back.

“But I should think her as my sister, only as my sister… My father has always treated her as his own daughter.”

“So she doesn’t know that you-“

“No! Of course not, I never told her how I felt… She only sees me as a brother.”

“How you felt? So you don’t, you know, love her like that anymore?”

He shook his head and finally relaxed against his seat, eyes looking somewhere in is memories where I couldn’t see.

“I gave up on her almost two years ago. Things happened and I became sure that I would always be just a brother for her. And I wouldn’t want anything more now, truly. But I think I can’t help but sound like a bitter ex instead of a caring brother whenever she talks about her boyfriends.” he actually laughed a little and that was when I relaxed too.

“Yeah, I noticed that.”

We chuckled for a while, and even though he still didn’t look at me, I could see from his eyes that he was telling the truth. He was fine and over Tauriel, but of course lying for her, lying for her and her boyfriend would still hurt.

“I’m sure that someday I will accept her boyfriend, even Kili if they last, that’s it. But she was my first crush, it’s always hard to get over that. She was pretty much everything I wanted, strong and brave. I should just trust that she finds someone who makes her happy.” he said and I just nodded, not really knowing what to answer.

“So you could say that girls like her are your type then?” I tried to ask just something, prevent the awkward silence. He hummed and finally turned his blue eyes to look at mine and gave me one of his kind smiles.

“Yeah, I guess I have a thing for red hairs.”

Then he started the car again, and even without a mirror to look at myself I could tell that my face was at least as red as my messy hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the plot starts to thicker... 
> 
> Hey guys! Thank you all for commenting, giving kudos, bookmark and reading! I'm so happy to know that some people like this story, it was so fun to write!


	6. A Thing for Blondes

I didn’t go to school today. I told my parents that I was feeling unwell, and I knew that they would believe me. After all, I never lied to them, so they wouldn’t suspect anything. Of course I felt bad about it, especially when my dad was so worried that he almost took a day off too but thank god I was able to convince him that there was no need for that! After all, my mother is home all the time. I’m sure that dad bought my sick-act, but something in my mother’s smile told me that she knew something more, but didn’t say a word, just played along. That’s the reason why I love her so much, she trusts me to be old enough to make my own decisions but is there to help me if I really need her. Maybe she knew that there was a reason for me to be “sick” today.

And well, I had a reason but not very good one actually… The reason is the blonde and his words about having a thing for red hairs yesterday…

Damn that guy! Making me feel like this stupid and all! I couldn’t sleep at all because of him! He and his stupid eyes and smiles which make me so sad and so disgusting happy at the same time!

And I’m not so stupid as many of them think. I guessed his feelings towards Tauriel and I’m afraid that I know now my own feelings towards him. But I would rather die than admit to anyone that I might, just a tiniest bit like him… like that, you know…

But I don’t really wanna like him! ‘Cause if I do, I would be no different from all the other girls who run after him, doing stupid things because of him. And I don’t want that, I wanna be strong and brave, not some weak love-sick missy who doesn’t have guts to say anything! And if I have to go to school now, see his face, feel his hand on my shoulder and see him laughing at Merry and Pippin’s stupid jokes, I will surely turn into a one.

It wouldn’t hurt just to lie down on my back for a one day and try to think things over. My goal was to get rid of this feeling before tomorrow and just feel the friendship towards him again. After all, I have managed to do something like that before, when I was in junior high:

I was just thirteen or something when I met our vice-principal, mister Galadriel. I had gotten into a small fight, and he wanted to have a talk with me. He was much older than me, but he wasn’t that “old”, you know what I mean? He was in his late thirties, had a blonde hair and kind smile. His hair was the first thing that I noticed; it looked golden when the sunrays hit it. Of course it was just a stupid, school-girl crush and I never told him how I felt, but I guess he knew that I admired him. He treated me well like he treated all the other students too and I never met him after graduation. But even though I know that I was much younger back then and it was just a small crush I remember that it had been so easy to get over him. It took a few days of hard training and thinking over and over again that he was too old for me. But I think that everyone can tell already that the same method won’t make me forget Legolas. After all, he is about the same age as me and we do our training together…

I rolled on my stomach on my bed, buried my face in my pillow. Thinking was much harder and much more tiring than it should be…

I was pretty sure that in the end of the day I would be as tired as after a hard work-out when I heard soft knocking on my window. And when I lifted my head up to look, I saw no one else but the stupid blonde standing outside, waving at me and smiling.

“What the fuck are you doing in here?!” I hissed as I opened the window after a minute or two just staring at him with a surprised look.

“Good to see you too.” he smiled and my eyes narrowed.

“My dad will kill you if he sees you! He wouldn’t be happy about seeing some random dude at my window!”

“Is your dad home, then?” he asked, not looking scared at all after hearing my threat.

“No but my mother is- No, wait! She left to do some shopping about ten minutes ago.” I remembered and his smile widened.

“Relax, I don’t need to come in. I just wanted to see how you feel. After all, you didn’t answer to my text messages.”

Well yeah, I had ignored his messages in the morning, now feeling slightly guilty about it. Well I texted to Pippin that I was sick and had a day off, Legolas must have heard the news from him then.

“Shouldn’t you be in the school?” I asked, trying to sound accusing even though it was me who skipped the classes first.

“It’s all fine, my second class starts after an hour. Oh yeah, I got something for you!”

He shoved me a big bunch of flowers, the kind of ones you pick from woods or next to the walking streets. But it was really beautiful bundle, pretty and natural, like out from some fairytale forest. I stuttered him a “thank you” and carefully took the flowers in my hands. It felt almost stupid to hold something so fragile with my thick fingers, but this had been the first time when someone had picked me some flowers…

“I knew they would suit you well.” I heard him saying, lifting my gaze to see him smiling.

“Everyone wishes you to get better soon, even Boromir.” he continued and I almost started to feel bad about worrying everyone.

“I’m sure that I will come to school tomorrow. I don’t feel that bad, actually.” I mumbled and his eyes widened a bit at that.

“Are you sure?” he asked and leaned a bit closer, hand touching my forehead.

“Your face is all red, are you sure you don’t have a fever?”

I would have needed to have some sort of super-powers to be able to answer to that then, but thank god he didn’t just stand there and wait for me to speak.

“I must go back now, Aragorn wanted to speak about something. If it’s not too private, I’ll tell you the juicy rumors and news when you feel better. Take care!” he waved and hurried back to his car, leaving me dumbfounded and flushed.

He was such a disgusting Romeo, even if he didn’t have to climb up to the balcony to see me since our house has only a one floor. He didn’t buy me roses but he brought me flowers that he knew I would prefer: something natural, something fragile but still something rough. And of course I wasn’t able to forget him for the rest of the day, damn that twit… The smile he flashed me before turning away and his golden hair glittering in hazy sunlight burned in my mind.

Damn, I guess I really do have a thing for blondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! My holiday started so the days have just passed by so quickly! 
> 
> But hey, THANK YOU ALL for your great comments, I love every single one of them! Thank you too for the kudos, bookmark and every view, I'm so happy to know that you read this fic!


	7. Would you go there with me

That stupid prom was only two weeks away by now, and the whole school had gone nuts about it. Girls were running from shop to shop, buying accessories and dresses, boys were boasting how cute their date was and so and so on and on…

Even our group wasn’t saved from that stupid prom-hassle-curse; Sam was stressing out would he be able to learn all the cool dance moves so that he could impress his girlfriend, Merry and Pippin were surely entertaining when they practiced their own, unique dance-moves and Pippin had probably tried on more dresses than all the other girls together! Boromir was still refusing the girls who asked him to be their date and so did Legolas. Aragorn hadn’t spoken much about the prom and neither had Frodo. Well I understand if Frodo wasn’t going to go, but it would really surprise everyone if the two of our school’s most popular guys, Aragorn and Legolas both refused to dance and party there.

We still didn’t know who Aragorn’s new love was, but he had gone awfully quiet after his break up with Arwen. We suspected that Frodo knew more than anyone else, but something between them had also changed; whenever Aragorn was with us, Frodo disappeared with some odd, almost like made-up reason, Sam often following him. It was like he didn’t want to see Aragorn or something.

I would have probably started to worry about them more and tried to find out what was wrong, but soon I was going to have my own problems because of that fucking prom and everything went downhill from there…

It all started when it was exactly fourteen days left to the prom, me and Legolas laughing at it and to everybody’s fuss together. He had been able to convince me that he really wasn’t going to take anyone there.

“I just know that it wouldn’t be fun.” he said and I nodded. I couldn’t help but be a little happy to know that he wouldn’t dance with some pretty princess there, but somehow I also felt… I don’t know, uneasy? Like there was something I wanted to ask, wanted to know but didn’t have the courage to. And I hate nothing more than the lack of the courage!

It was so stupid when someone as dump as Pippin Took helped me to realize what I wanted to know.

We were eating lunch and left behind by others when Sam and Frodo disappeared somewhere together after seeing Aragorn who for some reason didn’t join to eat with us. Merry had a talk with teacher and so he ate quickly and Legolas got a message from Tauriel, saying that his sister wanted to talk about something and he was gone too.

“I shouldn’t be eating this much, I won’t be able fit in my dress anymore!” Pippin joked, imitating all the other girls who were trying to lose some weight before the big day.

“Now that we’re alone, Gimli, you can tell me who is the lucky guy who is gonna have you in his arms on the dance floor.” he continued and winked, gaining a snort from me.

“I think I have already said for a thousand times that I’m not going there. No one has even asked me to be their date there, thank god! It seems that you, Merry and Sam are going to be the only ones of us who are to be seen in there.”

“Yeah, what a pity. Though me and Merry were going to beg Frodo to come there with us too, just to have some fun.” he shrugged his shoulders but then a sly smile reached on his lips and he leaned a bit closer and said:

“Why don’t you go there with Legolas? I’m sure that he would say yes if you just ask!”

I almost chocked in bread and coughed for a several times before answering to that brat.

“W-why would he want to go there w-with me?! We’re just friends-“

“So? So are me and Merry!”

“Yeah, you surely are.” I fired back, giving him a meaningful look which made him blush.

“A-anyway… We all have seen how he looks at you. It’s like that he would ask you to go there with him if only you weren’t constantly saying how stupid idea that prom is!”

Now it was my turn to blush and go silent. I thought that if I continued not to speak long enough Pippin would let it be, but he just stared at me, not going to give up.

“Why he would go there with me when he had refused everyone else?”

“Because you’re not everyone else.” Pippin smiled and leaned to pat me on the shoulder.

“You sell yourself too short, Gimli. Trust me, if you don’t ask him I’m sure that he will gather up his courage and ask you there in a week. You can just sit and wait if you want or just hurry things up a bit.”

I was repeating Pippin’s words in my head during the classes and wasn’t really able to focus on anything.

 

What if he really, really would go there with me?

 

I mean, it’s not like I desperately want to go there, of course not! I still think that the whole prom is kinda stupid. But it would be a bit less stupid if I go there with him…

And who says that I need to go there as his “date”?! We can go there as friends, just to have some fun. We don’t even have to go together, just meet there and you know, hang out.

“Gimli? Gimli, the earth is calling!”

I snapped out of my thoughts as I finally saw Boromir waving his hand in front of my eyes. The class had ended few minutes ago, and I apparently had just stopped to stand in the hallway, being lost in my thoughts.

“Sorry. What is it?” I tried to concentrate. It became easy as soon as he opened his mouth.

“I was just wondering, would you like to go with me to that prom?”

At first I thought that he was joking, I even tried to laugh until I saw how serious he actually was.

“What? You ask me to be your date? What about all those pretty girls who have asked you out, pick one of them if you wanna go there and dance.”

“Those girls aren’t you.” he said and smiled, making me even more confused.

“You know, Gimli, I always knew that you were a cool girl. You’re strong and boyish, not always talking about fashion, dudes, bad relationships and all the other girly things that other girls talk about. But when we started to hang out together with the shorties, Greenleaf and Elessar, I realized that you’re really, really cool. I mean, you train hard, are laidback and very independent. You’re fun to talk with and lately I have also noticed how pretty you are…”

My eyes were blown wide after hearing so much compliments from him, from Boromir! I mean, as his friend I have rarely heard him saying anything nice to anyone, but now he just said me kind and pretty things all at once more than enough!

“Are you serious?” I frowned and he nodded, very cocksurely.

“You don’t have to make up your mind yet. Just let me know do you wanna go, let’s say, few hours before the party starts, okay?” he chuckled and the smile on his lips widened. Then one of his teammates called him and he waved me a goodbye, saying that he will wait for my answer.

Should I laugh or cry? This is sooo absurd! No guy has ever asked me out! And I would have never expected that the first one was going to be Boromir! The guy may be arrogant and hard to get along with sometimes, but he is actually very handsome. Merry and Pippin are usually able to make the best out of him, and his smile truly is dashing when he is having fun. But that smile has never been able to make me feel like I feel when I see Legolas smiling…

Oh wait, could I ask Legolas to the prom anymore now that Boromir asked me out? I mean, it would be very rude just to dump Boromir and go there as a friend with Legolas… So, maybe I just refuse Boromir and don’t go there with Legolas either, that would be the simplest and the cleanest solution.

I felt relaxed when I had made up my mind and figured out a plan so quickly until I went to my sport class and in the locker room I heard what the girls were talking about, the newest news.

“Did you hear that Legolas is going to go to that prom after all?”

“What?! I asked him there over ten times and he always said that he is not going at all!”

“Who is he taking there?!”

“I heard that he asked Arwen out!”

My head felt empty during the whole class, my arms felt weaker than ever before and my mind really didn’t work. I tried to tell myself that everything was okay. Legolas can go where ever he ever wants to go and he can go there with whoever he ever wants to go with.

 

After all, I already have a date, don’t I?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hou hey! New chapter and the drama starts here! 
> 
> I wanna thank you all for commenting, it means so much for me that you give your time to write a few words for me! Thank you all for kudos and bookmarks, glad to know you like this! And big THANKS for everyone who had ever read this fic even for a one chapter! I write my fanfics to be read!


	8. Everybody prefers blondes

“Tauriel wants to speak with me, see you after the classes!” I waved to my friends as I left the canteen and hurried to meet my sister. She wrote in her text that she’s waiting for me in front of my car, so she probably wants to talk about something private. I had a nasty feeling that this would be again about that Kili guy she’s dating… Maybe she wants me to tell father another lie so that she could hang out with him? If she needs to date someone, why can’t she date someone who our dad approves?! Kili Durin is the worst choice ever! Our dad never got along with his uncle as they were younger, having some small and big quarrels that would take too long to be explained now. They don’t hate each other anymore, but there is always some tension in the air if someone mentions Thorin Durin’s name or speaks about his relatives. What is fun here is the fact that my father gets very well along with Mister Durin’s husband Bilbo Baggins who is actually Frodo’s uncle, the very same one who raised him.

Yeah, family things are complicated, really…

Sometimes I find myself thinking would father ever approve Gimli… After all, her father is working for Durin’s. I think I must start to talk him over when the prom-day comes. After all, he would really like to know who is the lucky girl I’m gonna take there. That’s it, if I succeed to convince Gimli that the prom is not so stupid, not even a one bit if she just goes there with me.

But Gimli is not like other girls, she is very special! She won’t be convinced so easily, she is very headstrong and proud. I will have to start to beg her out soon if I ever wish her to be my date.

You know, Gimli is everything a guy could dream of. She is beautiful, wise and strong. She has her flaws like all of us do, but her self-confidence makes me only see her pretty sides. She doesn’t consider herself as a smart person, but she is one of the wisest ones I have ever met. She says the right things when something is need to be said and keeps quiet when the words aren’t needed. She is strong, much stronger than many are but I think she is still fragile, someone you want to hold close. I want to be the one with whom she can show hear weak-sides and not be afraid. Maybe, maybe if I play my cards right and manage to ask her out, I would be a one step closer to be her boyfriend…

My thoughts made me smile and I happily waved at Tauriel who leaned against my car. She waved back, looking a bit blue. My smile dropped and I sighed; so, it was probably another request for me to lie.

“Just tell me where are you going and when will you be back and what I tell to father.” I tried to make this quick and easy, but she shook her head.

“This is not about me and Kili. Actually, it will never be about me and Kili again…”

After few seconds of silence she added that they had broken up. Part of me was very happy to hear that, knowing that Kili Durin was a no-good loser without any manners. The other part of me was feeling upset for my sister. And the fact that almost all the couples I knew were breaking up before the prom really didn’t encourage me to ask Gimli out.

“What happened?” I asked and pulled her into a warm hug, she just quickly hugging me back before pulling away.

“Nothing serious, really. I kinda knew that it wouldn’t work out. He just… Well, he said that he likes someone else and can’t pretend anymore.”

“What?! That bastard cheated on you?!” I felt my anger growing but she quickly shook her head.

“No! Of course not! Kili wouldn’t do something like that! He told me that he has always loved someone else, but that love will always stay unrequired…”

We stood in a silence for a minute or two, until I asked does she know who his unrequired love is.

“He didn’t tell me. When I asked he told me it’s someone with a long blonde hair.” she sighed and then turned to throw her teasing smirk towards me.

“Who knows, maybe he likes you.”

“Please Tauriel!” I rolled my eyes and felt the chills running down my spine.

“You know I’ll be there for you if you need anything.” I promised and she nodded.

“Thank you, but I really didn’t ask you here to talk about this, actually…”

Now I was curious. What could matter her more now that the fact she was just dumped?

“It’s about Arwen,” she started and cleared her throat before continuing.

“You know she has been very upset after Aragorn left her. And she is one of those girls who have done awfully much work for us to have a great party in two weeks, and now she doesn’t even have anyone to take her there. So I was thinking that maybe you could be her date?”

“What?! Why does it have to be me?!” I snapped, thinking that a girl as nice and beautiful as Arwen surely has many suitors after her when she’s finally single again. But just when I had wondered my question out loud I realized what was going on.

“You want to make Aragorn jealous, right?”

“Please Legolas, I kinda already promised her that you would go! You are the only one who measures up with Aragorn in girls eyes!” she begged, and I haven’t actually seen her wanting anything from me so hard ever before. I know that she is very loyal to her friends and would never leave them in trouble. Also she probably understood Arwen a bit too well in this matter now, being also left because of some other girl… And in any other situation this would have been fine, I know that Aragorn wouldn’t hate me if I take his ex to one party, but now I had some other plans for that one night with someone else…

“You yourself said that you’re not going to go there with anyone, you won’t lose anything if you just take her there.” Tauriel continued, not knowing at all that I would actually lose a lot.

“But how do you know that Aragorn will be there either?” I asked, more like trying to play some time so I could think a good excuse or explanation since I knew that Tauriel is smart enough and had thought everything ready before talking with me.

“He’s taking Eowyn there, asked her out yesterday. You know she has been head over heels for him ever since she first saw him! Maybe those big eyes and golden locks finally warmed their way in his heart.” Tauriel explained and with a deep sigh she leaned against the car and smiled a little sadly.

“It seems that everybody prefers blondes.” she joked and tried to laugh. Then her eyes were again staring at me, begging, and I cursed myself as I knew that I could never refuse anything from her.

“Okay, I’ll take her to the prom.” I promised, regretting everything already. But her face lit up and she gave me one of her warm and loving hugs.

“Thank you! I promise that I’ll make this up to you, really! And I’ll explain everything to Aragorn afterwards if needed; I don’t wanna ruin your friendship because of this.”

I couldn’t focus on my classes for the rest of the day. I was just thinking how I would win over Gimli’s heart now when I didn’t have that stupid prom as an excuse to ask her out. She will probably call me a jerk when I’ll tell her that my sister talked me over to take Arwen there. And she would be right; I really don’t have enough backbone like she does, not at least with Tauriel.

Maybe I could ask her to spend the summer with me? Go to beach or better, to the mountains. She once said that she loves hiking, maybe taking her to an adventure would make her fall for me more than some dance party. After all, I heard from Frodo that that’s how his uncle’s boyfriend won his lover’s heart.

When the class ended I was determined to explain things to Gimli and ask what she would like to do in the summer. I fixed the smile back on my face when I saw her standing outside, near the main doors and apparently sending a text message. I casually walked next to her, said hi and gained a low grunt from her as an answer.

“What’s up?” I tried to start a normal conversation but it seemed that she really didn’t want to talk much today.

“Nothing special.” she shrugged and kept texting.

“Umm, to whom you’re sending that?” I tried to ask innocently enough.

“To my mother. We’re going to do some shopping together today.” she answered but didn’t still look at me.

“Huh? I though you hated shopping! What are you going to buy?” I smiled, but that smile quickly died away when she continued.

“We are going to buy a dress for me… A prom-dress, actually.”

My eyes widened at that and suddenly my throat felt dry. I couched few times in my fist before asking why she needs that dress when she wasn’t supposed to go the party. Then she finally lifted her eyes up to look at my face, and that little flame that usually burned in her pupils was now cold and dim as she spoke.

“I _am_ going there. With Boromir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daa! The chapter from Legolas' point of view! And more drama! And I'm not gonna tell who is Kili's secret love 'cause that's a secret, you may figure it out though. 
> 
> And I'm very grateful for all the comments! Thank you very much! I'm sorry that like right now I'm too busy to answer to them (also I always go speechless when I receive such a wonderful comments!). And thank you for the kudos too! I have already so many of them! And every bookmark and view is also important, thank you for reading my fic!


	9. Not in his eyes

I never knew that his eyes could go that wide. His mouth was slightly open and had the situation been even a little funny I would have laughed at him. But neither of us found anything amusing right then.

“With Boromir? Why?” he finally stuttered, eyes blinking rapidly.

“He asked me to go with him. I don’t own even a single dress so I guess I better start to look for a one.” I tried to sound casual, tried to ignore his way too surprised look. Why would he care?

We kept quiet for a while, people passing us by and throwing questioning looks towards us. Soon the school yard was empty and there was just me and him, and the big heavy silence. Just when I was about say that we should probably go he decided to open his mouth.

“I don’t want you to go there with him.” he suddenly said and I felt something heavy on my chest.

“So you can go with Arwen but I can’t go there with Boromir?” I asked, being so proud of how I managed to keep my tone cool, cold and calm. It felt like spitting needles.

“It’s not-“ he started but I really didn’t want to hear him. I finally understood what this all had been about. The words and their meaning of that one cheerleader back in the locker room echoed in my mind.

 

I’m not a threat.

I’m not pretty enough.

Not in their eyes, not in his eyes.

 

“You think you got right to tell me what to do? That you can run after the princesses and I should just sit and wait for you? Was that the reason you ever wanted to be friends with me?  Very funny and clever to pick someone as stupid as me and make me your “best friend”. Must have been nice for you, get a little break from your girlfriends when they know that there is no reason for them to be jealous and watch your every move… Don’t worry, I’m not the only ugly and stupid girl in this world, I’m sure you will find someone else to be your “bodyguard” soon enough.”

“I don’t understa-“ he tried but I cut him short again. Excuses wouldn’t help now.

“I know, it came to me as a shock too; that there still are some guys who see more in a girl than just her looks. You didn’t expect that either, did you? That someone would like to take _me_ out instead of one of your kind, perfect and beautiful people. But hey, didn’t you once say that me and Boromir would make a nice couple?”

“I didn’t mean it, that wa-“

“Looks like you’re a real fortune-teller!”

My voice started to break and I hoped hard that he didn’t notice it. I couldn’t look at him anymore and felt how my eyes were burning. My throat felt tight and my head hurt.

When I heard him trying to say something again I finally couldn’t take it anymore and just run away. He shouted after me, repeating my name for a few times and asked me to wait. But I didn’t stop. I didn’t even take a break from running until I was home.

“Gimli! I’ll make something to eat and then we can go to look that dress for you!” I heard my mother saying from the kitchen when I hurried to my room. I tried to calm down my breathing and fought back the tears. In the end I didn’t even cry. But my head just hurt so, so much…

 

What the fuck is that guy’s problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry this comes so late!! I kinda forgot to update, been a bit busy and lazy at the same time...
> 
> But Thank you all for your comments! I try to reply you soon! And thank you for kudos, bookmarks and views, I really appreciate all of them!


	10. I like you a lot

It felt a bit weird to avoid him in the school. It wasn’t hard, though; his fangirls kept him busy like before. Now that everyone knew that he was Arwen’s date in the prom they had all kinds of questions for him, some being happy for him, some crying after him. Guys were eager to hear some details, some jealous of losing the school’s beauty to Legolas or the contrariwise. I conveniently found something to busy myself with if he tried to come and talk to me. I started to do jogging near my home so that he wouldn’t find me from the gym.

Frodo, Sam and Aragorn were way too busy with their own problems to notice anything, but Merry and Pippin once asked was everything alright. I gave them a hard glare and nothing was asked after that. Boromir was busy with upcoming fencing tournament, but everytime he saw me he flashed me somewhat a flirting smile. So you could also say that those two weeks before the prom without Legolas’ company, I was kinda alone… As alone I had been before I became friends with him, but now I was twice as lonely as then.

But I had no reason to miss him; the guy was a jerk. He never really cared about me, just took me for granted.

 

Why I ever thought that he could be… nice… Damn it.

 

Those lonely two weeks passed by way too quickly. Soon I was trying on for a second time the dress my mother bought me (the first time had been in the shop) and preparing myself mentally for her to do my hair. The high heels I wore were not too high but I felt like I was walking like a duck with them. After my mother had done me some sort of chignon she insisted to put some makeup on my face. Just some mascara and face powder, she had said but I was sure that I would end up looking like a clown. But when she finally let me see my reflection from the mirror, I almost didn’t recognize myself.

“She would have looked just fine without all that paint on her face…” I heard my dad murmuring somewhere from the living room, my mother probably throwing him a glare when he was silenced so fast.

“I just helped her to bring out her best features.” my mother smiled proudly.

I didn’t know that it was possible for me to have that long eyelashes. Or that smooth skin. And wait, she had put some lipstick on me too, how I didn’t notice?! But yeah, I must admit that I looked much better in that wine-red dress right away… And my hair was not that bad either…

“It’s so nice that you’re going to the prom, even if it’s just with your friends.” my mother said as she took few photos of me as a memory. Yeah I didn’t tell my parents that I was going there with Boromir. They would have overreacted, thought him as my boyfriend or something and my dad would have never let me go! Thankfully it had been fine with Boromir that Sam would come and pick me up with his girlfriend. I would meet with Boromir later when we arrive to the old castle where the prom is held.

“Remember, you must be back before ten!” my dad reminded me over and over again, making my mother roll her eyes.

“She’s still young, honey! Let’s say that be back before the midnight.” my mother winked and thank god that was when Sam’s car appeared on our yard; I love my parents but they can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

“Wow Gimli! You look really pretty!” Sam said, sounding really honest. The girl next to him also praised my hair and makeup and dress and shoes and every little girly thing I wore, and I tried to say few compliments back to her too. Well she was really, really cute, but I’m not good at talking about girly things.

When we finally arrived, the whole castle was already full of students. The parking lot was full and I jumped off from the car, Sam continuing to look a place for park the car with his girl.

Must admit that I was a bit amazed by our partying place; the old castle which had always looked so poor and ugly was now lightened up very nicely, decorated to look romantic with flowers and some pop and rock-music echoed from the big dancehall inside of it.

My eyes wandered around the place when I stepped inside, seeing not-so-traditional disco-balls hanging from the ceiling and stereos in the corners. Suddenly my eyes found Boromir standing there with his teammates, even Aragorn being there. A blonde beauty, Eowyn, held his hand and smiled happily. The rumors said that she was the reason why Aragorn ever dumbed Arwen, but judging by the look of his face, Eowyn wasn’t the one he had in his mind; the boy looked almost sad.

I walked next to the guys and tapped my finger on Boromir’s shoulder. When he turned around I was sure that he didn’t recognize me for the first three seconds. When he finally did, his eyes widened and he almost gasped.

“Gimli? Wow, you look so… I mean, you’re so damn beautiful!”

I felt myself blushing a little when all the others also started to say nice things to me about my looks. It felt somehow so strange, to see all the other girls around us and to think that I looked as pretty as them in everyone’s eyes, no one caring if I was a shorty and curvier and more muscled than the other chicks.

Soon the dance floor started to get crowded by people and when my eyes wandered to look the entrance I saw him; Legolas was standing there, eyes looking straight at me through the crowd. He looked no less surprised than others and suddenly I felt very awkward. But that awkwardness soon turned to fury when Arwen walked next to him, taking his hand in hers. I turned to look away and tried to act cool.

“Hey Aragorn, let’s dance!” Eowyn said when they started to play slow songs and pulled her date on the dance floor, Aragorn looking more distressed than ever. It didn’t seem to bother Eowyn or the others who were cheering for them, leaving a big spot for them to dance alone together. Then I too felt how a big hand warped around mine and Boromir smiled down at me with a confidence.

“Come on, Gimli.”

Suddenly I found myself from the dance floor, awkwardly trying to move in Boromir’s arms. I found it very embarrassing to look at his face so I let my eyes to wander around the hall again. I saw Sam there, accidentally stepping on his girl’s toes. Then my eyes found Merry, holding a very pretty girl in his arms. It took some time for me to realize that the dark-haired cutie really was Pippin…

I was amused by that for a few seconds, but then I saw him again; Legolas’ golden blond hair sparkled when the disco-lights hit it, bringing a pretty contrast when dark haired Arwen leaned against his chest. And for some reason, he was also staring at me, even though he had the prettiest girl in whole school, in whole town actually, in his arms. It was almost hard for me to tear my eyes away from his blue ones. But when I did, I saw how Frodo was sitting alone in the corner, eyes looking sadly somewhere.

“I- I need to talk with Frodo!” I pushed Boromir away and gave him a quick explanation before hurrying next to my short friend, being thankful for a reason to get away from that situation.

“Frodo! Is everything alright?” I asked as I sat next to him, gaining a surprised look from him.

“Gimli! Is that really you? You look so pr-“

“Yeah yeah, I know. But how are you?” I skipped the compliments and looked at the direction where Frodo had been gazing only seconds ago. It didn’t surprise me much to see Aragorn there, still dancing under a spotlight with Eowyn.

“Is everything okay between you and him?” I pointed towards our friend and Frodo was silent for a moment.

“Well, you could say that I’m a little mad at him. But it’s not your problem.” he said, and I frowned.

“Why? Did he do something?”

“You could say so. It’s about what he did and what he didn’t do…” Frodo answered, his big blue eyes finding their way constantly to look towards the dark prince of our school.

There was no more talking when the music suddenly changed from slow to pop, and Merry and Pippin came to drag poor Frodo on the dance floor. Boromir also motioned me to come and continue dancing. When I saw how close Arwen was again to Legolas, I decided that I wouldn’t spare a single look towards them tonight anymore. I came to have fun, didn’t I?

So, I kicked my high heels off and danced, clumsily but danced anyway. If we were to be judged only by our faces, it would have looked that every one of us was having fun. But sadly few of us were anything but happy.

After about over an hour of dancing and partying the music stopped and some girl started to spoke in microphone on a little stage in front of everyone.

“Now we have counted the votes and found out the king and queen of this prom!” she announced and everyone clapped their hands and cheered. I had completely forgotten the whole “king and queen”-thing and hadn’t even voted any couple, but then again, I wouldn’t have even known who to vote. Maybe Merry and Pippin, just for fun.

“On the third place, we have Boromir and Gimli! Applauses for them!”

The whole crowd cheered and I was shocked. I would have never expected to come on the third place in anything! If it was about sport, I would win and if it was some sort of beauty contest or anything related to it, I would definitely lose. So no wonder that I was unable to do nothing more than stare at the cheering people, not even flinching when Boromir embraced me quickly. Back then I was also completely unaware of the pair of blue eyes that were nailed on us, giving an angry glare towards my date.

“Second is Legolas and Arwen!”

That sentence tore me off of my thoughts and when another loud round of cheering and applauses started, I couldn’t bring myself to look at them. I kept my head down and felt how Boromir squeezed my arm, being still all excited for us.

“Then our winning couple is... Aragorn and Eowyn!”

The whole room was practically screaming when Aragorn and Eowyn were pulled to the stage and someone added little crowns on their heads. Eowyn looked happier than ever, but Aragorn was clearly troubled. My eyes turned to give a quick look to Frodo who couldn’t even bring himself to smile.

“Now give us a little kiss! Kiss!” the crowd was yelling and clapping their hands together, Eowyn turning to look Aragorn with exciting look on her face, Aragorn swallowing very noticeably. When Eowyn stepped closer to him, Aragorn backed down and shook his head.

“Don’t be like that man! Just give her a one kiss!” someone yelled but Aragorn didn’t give in.

“No. Please.” was Aragorn’s dry reply and they all booed, demanding them to kiss.

I was very curious to find out how this all was going to end, but before anything else had time to happen, Boromir tugged my hand slightly.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Aragorn’s being boring again.” he said and pulled me through the crowd and dance floor to the balcony, under the starry sky.

“That guy is so prudent that he just can’t kiss a girl if he really doesn’t like her. And I’m not interesting to find out who is his secret love when I got the prettiest girl to keep me company.” he winked when we were finally alone, the screams and applauses still echoing clearly from inside, behind the glass-doors.

“If we’re to be honest, you got the third prettiest girl to keep you company.” I said and tried to smile a little, making him laugh.

“You are awesome, Gimli. Did you know that?” he asked and stepped closer, bowing a bit to look me straight in the eyes.

“Come on, Boromir! All that sweet-talk crap won’t work on me!” I smirked and turned my head away to look at the landscape. But then his fingers gently touched my chin and made me to look at him, I suddenly realizing what this all meant.

A kiss. Does he want to kiss? Oh damn, I hadn’t thought that things would go that far! I didn’t even like him!

“Stop fooling around.” I huffed and tried to look away, only to be forced to look at him again.

“I’m pretty serious here, Gimli.” he replied with a smile and slowly he leaned closer. That was when I freeze and couldn’t really do anything else but trying to lean away from him. I hadn’t kiss anyone before, and yet I do not think that first kiss is somewhat a magical thing, I would have felt very bad to give it to him. Boromir was a good friend, nothing else and now I felt like I had leaded him on.

“I don’t think that-“ I stuttered but he didn’t seem to hear. I automatically closed my eyes shut, still trying to lean away when I suddenly heard a loud punch.

 

“DON’T TOUCH HER!”

 

My eyes snapped open and in front of me stood no one else but the blonde, eyes glaring at Boromir who rubbed his right cheek and looked shocked. I probably just stood there like an idiot, swallowing when I saw real fury in Legolas’ eyes.

“What the hell do you mean?! If I recall right, your girl is Arwen!” Boromir got angry and grabbed Legolas from his suit’s jacket.

“Hey! Wait you two!” I yelled when they both raised their fists, their eyes burning. But before anything else had time to happen, even a louder yell was heard from inside, making everything and everyone go silent for a moment.

“Because I love Frodo Baggins!”

Really, I don’t know what made Aragorn to confess that loudly, but surely there was no one in the castle who hadn’t heard him. In middle of that silence, I saw how Frodo ran away, Sam following him. Aragorn pushed his way out of the crowd, and I really can’t tell did he follow the boys or left home. But after those three were gone, people started to talk, gossip and wonder. Soon a one guy, Boromir and Aragorn’s teammate peeked to the balcony and motioned Boromir to come with him. After looking at me and Legolas, Boromir sighed.

“Let’s talk about this later.” he said to us and then followed the guy who looked shocked.

“Did you know that Aragorn is gay?!” the guy asked, sounding like they had just found out that their team captain had done a murder.

“And you’re an idiot.” I heard Boromir saying before they closed the balcony’s door, leaving me and Legolas alone.

“Shouldn’t we go after them?” I asked, but the blonde shook his head.

“This is something Aragorn and Frodo need to resolve by themselves.” was his cool reply, before he turned to look at me and continued:

“We have our own problems.”

I dropped my gaze on the floor and tried to understand what had just happened few minutes ago; Boromir tried to kiss me, I got somewhat scared until Legolas punched him. I bit my lip and squeezed my hand to a fist.

“You brought Arwen in h-“ I started but this time he cut me short.

“I didn’t want to! Tauriel asked me to and I couldn’t say no to her. She and Kili had just broken up and I knew she felt bad and-“

“Hold on! Kili and Tauriel broke up?!”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point in here! I wanted to come here with you!” 

The silence fell on us again. Even the sounds coming from the inside were muffled to us. The sky was all dark now and the air was getting cold. But I think I would have trembled even if it were warm.

“Why? You said that the whole prom was stupid.” I said drily and still didn’t lift my eyes up to look at him.

“So did you. But you still came here with Boromir.” he answered and I felt a little stab in my chest. I couldn’t bring myself to answer him right away. When I had kept silent long enough he bent down a little and tried to search my eyes.

“You didn’t look like you wanted to kiss him just now.” he pointed out and I just nodded.

“Then why you came here with him?”

I swallowed and felt that I was close to tears. But I made myself a promise not cry because of this guy, so tried to blink the tears away and steady my voice.

“I… I only came here w-with him ‘cause y-you came with Arwen…” I admitted and felt how he laid his hand on my shoulder. At some point, they had started to play music again inside, but we actually didn’t hear anything.

“Gimli… I should have said this sooner, but… I like you, a lot. A lot.”  he swallowed between the sentences and his last words made me to look up. His blue eyes were full of the feeling I didn’t yet understand but knew very well.

Many emotions washed through me then.

At first, I was simply surprised; was he being serious?

Second, I felt anger; why to say it now and not before this fucking mess?

Third, I suddenly felt relieved, sad, happy, light and heavy at the same time.

Then I cried.

“You could get anyone you want,” I managed to say as the first tears escaped from my eyes.

“I-I’m not like th-them… N-not as b-beautiful…” I kept stuttering and shaking, until he stepped closer and pulled me into his arms.

“Oh girl, you’re more beautiful than anyone. From outside and inside.” he said and stroked my hair, the wind and his fingers accidentally opening my hairdo. 

“No! I’m wide, short and tomboyish! I’m not like you, not like them!” I cried and tried to push him away. Well, I really didn’t try, ‘cause if I had I would have succeed. It was way too easy for him to pull me back and look at my eyes with a kind, soft and honest smile; the kind of smile I had not yet really seen on his face.

“In my eyes, you’re more than perfect.”

When his fingers touched my cheek to wipe away the few tears, I couldn’t hold back anymore. I started to seriously cry, probably messing my makeup totally as the tears flowed but he didn’t seem to care. He kept comforting me and wiping my tears away, and at some point he took his jacket off and placed it on my shoulders. When I calmed down he cupped my face in his palms and leaned closer to whisper;

“You are so beautiful, just get that already.” he smiled before closing the distance between us and kissed me softly.

It wasn’t like those kisses in the movies. It was just a light but firm press against my lips, but it was more than enough to make me feel all light and made my body tingle. When he pulled away I was speechless for few seconds, or maybe for many seconds since he started to look worried. Before he had time to think that I didn’t want or like it, I smiled a little and raised my eyebrow.

“You really do like red hairs, don’t you?”

He probably didn’t expect me to say something like that right after our first kiss ‘cause he looked really surprised at first. Then he chuckled and hugged me again.

“It takes hell lot of more than just the haircolor to fall in love.” he said and right after that I felt how he tensed and gulped; the word “love” slipped out of his mouth so easily that even he must have been surprised and little scared because of that. But I kinda only felt happy for that.

“Yeah, you’re right.” I agreed and stroked his ponytailed long blonde hair. Then I breathed in the cool spring air and warped my arms around him more properly.

“I like you a lot too, blonde or not.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Now there is only the epilogue left! I loved to write all this cheesy drama in here... 
> 
> Thank you guys for lovely comments, kudos, bookmarks and views! I'm really glad to know that people have read this and liked it!


	11. Damn beautiful and so fucking happy

It took the whole summer, but eventually, everything was alright.

Frodo and Aragorn made up. They made up pretty well actually, since even though they tried to keep it as a secret, we all knew by the end of the summer that they were together. It was a hard path for them to get to this point, but they are all happy now. What comes to Aragorn’s loud love confession during the prom, everyone eventually started to think of it as a bad joke, as a stupid excuse for him just to dump Eowyn. So our school-mates aren’t aware of their relationship, but it suits them better just to be together in silence.

Sam actually engaged to his girlfriend, keeping that as a secret from their parents but not from their friends. During the summer Rosie’s (yeah, I finally remember the name) family moved away, but I’m more than sure that their relationship is strong enough to last the distance.

Merry and Pippin are still like always, but Sam said that he once saw them kissing during the summer. But since I’m not really that interested about other’s love-life, I have decided to wait until they want so say something about it themselves.

Boromir is still our friend, of course. He got over me quickly in the summer, or so he claims. I didn’t start to treat him any differently, though. He is still single, which seems to bug him a little, but even if Legolas doesn’t want to admit it, I can swear that I saw something sparkle in his eyes when he met Tauriel for the first time. I guess he wasn’t the only one who had a thing for the red hairs…

What comes to me and Legolas, well, I think you can pretty much guess that. It seemed that our friends had thought us as a couple long before we actually got together, but it seems that some people from the school still find it hard to believe. We are not like a typical high school lovers, don’t look like one and don’t act like one. We are like we always were, but now we just hold hands casually and share little kisses when we’re alone. But the rumors spread quickly, and time to time someone comes and asks are they true. I really like the way how Legolas just smiles at them and then leaves.

But even though everything is going fine right now, we both know that there are still many obstacles ahead of us; our parents, especially our fathers really don’t like each other and I’m not really keen in to playing Romeo and Juliet. But it’s not like we can keep this as a secret forever either. So I often find myself thinking how nice it would be just to run away with him, into a forest or climb up to a mountain, just be alone with him. Running away isn’t the answer, though, not when we both love our parents so much. But we have time and faith, we have it more than I could have ever believed to have with him.

For the first time of my life, I feel like I fit in somewhere. And for that I didn’t need to change myself at all. I just needed to get a little more confidence, and he helped me to find it. He helped me to find many things I wouldn’t have dared to dream of before.

‘Cause thanks to him, for the first time in my life, I feel beautiful. _Damn_ beautiful and so truly, fucking happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Well this just the epilogue so no more the actual story here anymore but still... 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FIC! I'm so happy that I got so many lovely comments and awesome readers! Thank you for putting up with my limited english skills and giving me so many kudos! I appreciate every bookmark also! I have more fics to come in future so I hope to meet some of you again then! Thank you again! I really had fun when writing something as simple as this!


End file.
